The Cybus Project-Introduction
by John Chubb
Summary: The first part of a story where Miley and the Doctor team up once again to stop a new twist to an old evil. Two other Disney shows will be part of this adventure.


_Disclaimer:Doctor Who is the Property of the BBC. Hannah Montana, and other Disney Shows that will appear here are the property of Disney. What those shows will be I am not certain at this time. Until then here is the introduction to my next Doctor Who Disney Crossover. The Cybermen are the creation of Kit Pedler and Gerry Davis with the names of Peter Kitteridge and David Gerald being the character names based on the original Cybermen creations._

**THE CYBUS PROJECT**

**Introduction**

In an underground laboratory funded by a corporation a man wheeled his chair down the main corridor approaching the main complex where the true research was taking place.

This man was a scientist. His specialty was in exploring human society and social structures. He also explored the brain and human emotions trying to determine how they would contribute to the building and deterioration of human society. His intellect was considered one that was beyond peer. His body however became less so as he approached middle age.

Once this scientist was physically fit and vibrant. He would enjoy long walks down to the park, admiring the beauty of the world. Until an attack by a group of thugs left him injured and he saw his neighborhood taken over by the gangs that injured him. His health deteriorated even further as he got diabetes and asthma. His body was failing him leaving him in a crippled wheelchair bound state. A state that required constant monitoring by medical personnel.

His state also left him broken hearted as he saw the world around him becoming darker and less caring. No one would come to help him. Medical personnel refused to come to his deteriorated neighborhood. He had to cross the neighborhood himself in his own wheelchair hoping a cab would come by. This left him a target by gangs and thugs who would push his wheelchair down the road hoping to see a wheelchair race with the person in the chair terrified for his life, and the thugs laughing at the person's fear. Or they would just knock the chair over laughing as he was pushed over. The scientist had to get back into the chair himself as he made his journey again, only to be pushed out or forward for the amusement of sick thugs and bullies who laughed at his pain.

Sometimes they even stole his money, reaching into the pouch to grab any cash he had for food and medicines be used instead for the thugs to buy drugs with. He was broke more times than not due to the robbery caused by neighborhood parasites. His faith in humanity broken even further.

Eventually he found his way to permanent residence in a medical facility, but in the journey to get there his faith in humanity had been broken as he saw bullies, thugs, and the self-serving take over the world. Those wanting to make the world better through caring natures were victims in the apparent new world social order. And it saddened him.

Unlike other scientists this one believed it was the heart that had made people human. The compassion and the love it provided to try to rise to be a better person. But as he looked at the world he saw hate, pain, and pleasure taken from pain it provided. No one wanted the heart anymore. And his was beyond repair.

But he also saw where the world would end if allowed to continue the way it had. A ruin where the worst was at the top of the heap, and those that wanted something better was trapped in the gutter with no chance of their hopes being realized. He had to stop that future from being a reality.

The project he was working on would ensure that. And in the process, develop technology that would allow him to walk again.

The project was called Cybus.

As the scientist entered the lab he found his partner working on a series of mechanical limbs trying to fine tune their functions. Off to the side was a metallic human structure, believed to be the final work of both the scientists that they were trying to accomplish.

Unlike the first scientist who was versed in human studies the other was a medical doctor who had been doing research into combating diseases and replacing limbs of those lost in accidents or due to diseases. He had seen people lose their limbs and organs due to failure of those organs to operate, or natural immunities being too weak for humans to fight back with.

But instead of trying to explore human regeneration and cloning of organs (cloning deemed unethical by some social interest groups) this scientist focused on cybernetic application. Using machines to replace what nature had lost. He had achieved some success, but found more success when called upon to work on another technological project. The reverse engineering of a mechanical life form captured during the battle of Canary Wharf.

Despite the evil this machine race had done this scientist thought there was some merit in how this race came to be. He sought to try to duplicate that research by reverse engineering the life form he was asked to study. He had made many successes to his research. So much so he believed he could recreate the procedure that made the cybernetic creatures if he wanted to.

Like the wheelchair bound scientist who came in he wondered if the technology they were working on couldn't be used to bring peace to the world. Not only peace, but health as well. Finding work with a benefactor both scientist sought to recreate the technology, and put their own spin on it. A spin that was about to see first action.

"Dr. Kittridge?" the wheelchair bound scientist said as he rolled to the side of his partner.

P"Dr. Gerald." His colleague had said. "This is a momentous time. We are about to activate the first prototype." Gerald then looked at the TV off to the side as it was turned to an entertainment channel. A channel that was unveiling Miley Stewart's new tour. A tour that was a far cry from what she had done as Hannah Montana.

Seeing the story the reporter chronicled how Hannah was clearly a thing of the past as Miley had done a series of suggestive covers, had smoked marijuana, and many scandalous acts that outraged parents who loved her as Hannah. Parents that wondered how Robbie Ray could condone what she was doing, or dismiss it as 'her growing up' or 'discovering herself as an artist'. The smoking of marijuana outraged anti-drug groups who were trying to keep the message of saying 'no' to drugs alive.

A message people were concerned were becoming obsolete, due to them following Miley's example. An example that included a nose piercing and multiple tattoos. Yes, it was clear Miley Stewart was done as Hannah Montana. Gerald looked at the TV screen and wondered what he was seeing now. "What is that?"

"Watching Miley Stewart again." Dr. Kittridge said disgusted by what he saw. She was doing a performance with dancing bears and a foam finger stroking a homosexual singer with it. Parents groups were already up in arms about it and the inventor of the foam finger said she 'desecrated an icon' with her actions.

Dr. Gerald felt sad for Miley as she seemed to be resorting to sex stunts to get headlines sacrificing her Hannah Montana image, and all it represented to fans. It seemed like when the wholesome Hannah Montana 'died' the good of the world died too. A symbol of hope turned into a symbol of the worst of the world taking over.

She once said her parents believed it was her destiny to bring hope to the world. Now it seemed like she was joining the world where anarchy ruled.

However, despite the disapproval Dr. Gerald felt toward Miley's actions he felt the detractors weren't any better. He saw people bullying her online calling her a 'disgrace', a 'slut' and many other derogatory names. Miley might have represented one 'evil' to those parents, self-indulgence at the expense of the hopes of others done in the name of freedom, but the parents and cyberbullies represented another. Hate done in the name of those that didn't love the cause half as much as the damage and entertainment done in the causes' name.

And neither side was doing anything about the evils they were unwittingly letting loose in the name of the causes they said they were behind. But if Gerald and Kitteridge had their way those evils would be eliminated. Politics, race, creed, color, all those divisions would be a thing of the past.

Together they would bring strength of body to the human race, and they would eliminate the cruel, self-serving, and sadistic natures of the human race. They would eliminate fear and hate and bring about a world of health and peace. They would be serving a greater good even if they were deemed 'evil' in the process.

They would also bring vengeance to those that would make the world a dark place of fear where the cruel ruled. Those cruel beings would have such cruelty removed from them if the procedures they were bringing about worked as they hoped. There would be peace. There would be security.

There would be strength. Strength of body. Strength of purpose. Kitteridge and Gerald would see to that. Looking off to the side Kitteridge saw a picture of Miley Stewart. Her name in headlines for another controversy. This time involving a dip with a pole. Another action among several.

"Mr. Wang is really upset with Miley Stewart." Kitteridge said of their corporate benefactor. "He's demanding an apology for her slant eyed gesture. A lot of kids are letting him have it with both barrels too. Especially with that shock comedienne going after her."

"Typical." Gerald said. "People address one evil, but they let another one go. We may be supported by Wang's money, but our causes are so different."

"Remember it was our behavior modification technology that Wang wanted most." Kitteridge said. "The Cybernetics weren't approved until later." Gerald nodded and added "And he thought these projects would be separate from each other. But he didn't think we'd combine our resources like this. To create something extraordinary." Kitteridge nodded at what Gerald said in agreement. He also thought their benefactor was short sighted in what was being created.

Jordon Wang was Gerald and Kitteridge's supporter in the Cybus project. But even he was not privy to all the details. As far as he knew Cybus was technology for behavior modification and research into technological prosthetics. Gerald and Kittridge told Wang that what they said the purpose was actually was what they were working on.

They however omitted how the technology would be finally applied, to the construction of what could be seen as a new life form. A new life form based on old life, and a variation of another life form that had terrorized Earth years before. Sought to make the human race like them.

But so much had changed since those invasions of years before. __Now we shall correct the mistakes of those that used cyber technology in the past. We shall make ours a force for good in the world. A force for order against those that thrive on chaos. And we shall end the chaos those seek to bring, and the amusement those find in the chaos they breed._ _Dr. Gerald had thought. He worked on the behavior modification systems that would be used in the first model while Dr. Kitteridge began working on the mechanical limbs and apparatus that would be applied.

All that was needed was a volunteer. One was found in a house lived in by a lonely man who had fallen into depression, solitude and sickness as he had terminal cancer. When Kitteridge and Gerald offered the chance for the man to have a chance at life, the man jumped at the chance.

That lonely man did not realize that he would become a new life form in the process.

A new life form where he had become a working prototype. The first in a new line.

The man was in silver armor. Armor that sustained mechanical limbs and organs. Where his face was was a mask with two round circles for eyes and a mouthslit for voice. On both sides of his head were two silver handlebars that connected to a central connector on his head. A connector that looked to have a weapon at the top.

On his wrists were silver gauntlets with arm weapons. Weapons that seemed to work with the head weapon. Weapons intended to bring peace and order should the disorderly world try to fight back. Kitteridge and Gerald knew the chaotic world would fight back. The people of that world enjoyed their sick thrills too much. The conflicts. The games. The amusement to the pain they caused. All of it would end.

The man no longer had his gender either. He was no longer a man. Others would determine him as an 'it'. But there was another name that could have been given.

Cyberman.

For that was what Dr.s Peter Kitteridge and David Gerald had created. Their own version of the Cybermen. Before them was the first of its kind. Gerald then went to the Cybermen and asked "How do you feel?"

"_I feel nothing." _Said the mechanical voice before them. Dr. Gerald smiled a peaceful smile. "There is no pain?"

"_There is nothing. Only peace." _The first Cybermen had said. _"A peace that must be shared or the human race will fall into chaos with the evil of humanity leading it into its destruction."_

"Exactly!" Gerald said. "We must save the human race from itself. From its own selfishness. Its own cruelty. Its enjoyment over the pain of others. Its own self-indulgences at the expense of the good of the world. The parasitic aspects. The fear the evil of the world spreads. We shall end it all. We shall have peace and strength."

"_Peace and strength." _The first Cyberman had said. Gerald then turned to Dr. Kitteridge and offered his thoughts. Even though he agreed with Dr. Gerald in the pursuit and application of the Cyber technology they had devised he did have his concerns. "The UN will refuse this." Dr. Kittridge had said. "They will shut us down."

"Thus letting the terrors of the world to run free." Dr. Gerald said. "Hate, pain, cruelty. What we can do here will end all that forever. There will be peace, serenity, justice, order."

"At what price though?" Dr. Kittridge asked. Dr. Gerald considered the words and said "A price worth paying for harmony." Knowing what the cost would be, or what the world would believe it would be.

Dr. Gerald saw the prototype Cyberman before him. The world did not want its heart anymore, but he would not let cruelty and sadism run it anymore either. There would be order. There would be peace.

Even if love was the cost.

But then Dr. Kittridge and Dr. Gerald thought love was conditional and overrated anyway. It only brought more pain. Pain that would be taken away thanks to the Cybus Project.

**END OF INTRO**

_Author's Note:As I work on other projects my mind turned to the next Doctor Who/Disney crossover. It will start in the Hannah Montana section as it mentions Miley Stewart. Miley will appear again as she will be a focus in this story. However this story will spread into two other planned fandoms in which the other two parts will appear in those fandom sections._

_Currently I am thinking of those two fandom stories to be Shake it Up and Jessie, but I may change my mind if I get a better idea. The basis of this story would reflect on Miley as she is now and the conflict that has erupted from her evolution as a performer. A conflict that becomes moot as the Cybermen come into play._

_Comment below to share your thoughts. And if you think the other stories should involve fandoms other than Shake it Up and Jessie, let me know and let me know why you think that way. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts and views._

_John_


End file.
